


Hold Me Down, Hold Me Tight

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mirror Sex, Oviposition, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unconventional Sex Toys, tentacle sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Purely by accident, Nines sees Gavin's porn search history and proceeds to make plans to fulfil even his wildest dreams.





	Hold Me Down, Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iocane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/gifts).



> Happy Easter, Io! This is probably not the kind of egg content the celebration calls for but...my hand slipped XD
> 
> Written for the DBH Easter Exchange event.

Life was good. Nines and Gavin were happy, enjoyed a very fulfilling (pun intended) existence outside the DPD. Perhaps it was fair to say that Gavin’s libido was higher than an average man of his age had, but it wasn’t something that worried Nines. He could keep up with even the most outrageous of ideas Gavin came up with. As said before, they were happy, even if Nines couldn’t find a compatible dick for his model. That had been a bit of a hiccough at the start of their relationship, Nines hadn’t anticipated it to something that came up so quickly so was confident he’d be able to source an attachment in ample time. It wasn’t often that he was wrong, but wrong he was when he stood naked and dickless like a Ken Doll next to the bed while Gavin was obviously trying to get over his surprise without causing more offence than usual.

They made it work in all sorts of creative ways. From fingers and tongue to toys and strap-ons. It became a game of sorts, finding more novel ways of compensating (even if Gavin insisted on pronouncing it “cumpensating) for Nines’ apparent shortcoming. There was still no phalls in sight for Nines; his model was too rare and new to be worth any company’s while. The resources needed to design something compatible (not cumpatible, no matter what Gavin said) far outweighed any profit that could come about. Not that it especially bothered the two of them; they were creative enough to find other ways of getting off. Plus, on the nights Nines was at work, Gavin was more than capable of finding some good porn to get off to by himself.

Which was how Nines happened to come across (no, not cum across, Gavin did though even if he tried to hide to evidence with a lazy swipe of a wet-wipe) something that piqued his interest. It wasn’t that he made a habit of snooping on Gavin’s internet history. Hand on regulator; he was merely trying to sift through the history to find a recipe for a dish they tried a few weeks back. However, Nines couldn’t be expected to sift through a week’s history of websites and not pause at one called tender-loving-tentacles. Against his better judgement, Nines opened up the link in his HUD and followed Gavin’s online footsteps through a few choice videos.

He shouldn’t have done it, not in the kitchen at the very least. After the first 20 seconds of the video, Nines had all but forgotten what he was doing, the mug in his hand clutched until it cracked and he still didn’t notice. All his attention was on the video where a dark haired, slightly muscular man was held down and quite literally stuffed full by some tentacles while he repeatedly came. It went without saying that the man in the film bore a mild resemblance to Gavin. The mug finally shattered in Nines’ hand when the tentacle began to bulge at intervals as what seemed to be eggs travelled down it and into the man. The video was cut abruptly short by a hand on his shoulder pulling him back into the kitchen.

“You okay there?” Gavin asked, eyes flitting between Nines’ LED and the mug.

“Just fine. I got distracted.” Nines tried to smile in reassurance but wasn’t sure whether he succeeded. The final still of the video, an egg peeking out of the man’s glistening, loose hole was burned into his mind.

Nines didn’t mention the video, but during the night, while Gavin slept, he perused his porn history. It was rather revealing and gave Nines new ideas. Most of the videos featured some of the newer android technologies, adapted for human pleasure. While the tentacles were originally designed for medical work, they’d been craftily repurposed to function as pleasure giving devices. Most were crude, the programming broken down into repetitive cycles that were easy to predict, it didn’t give much in the way of choice or varying things beyond a few set programs. However, an idea was blossoming in Nines’ mind and he was going to see it through to give Gavin what he seemed to truly desire.

Getting everything ready took a month or so. In that time, Nines made good use of Gavin’s porn history to perfect what he wanted to do. He watched some of the clips over and over again, found himself not unaffected by their content when he imagined Gavin to be the one writhing in the air, restrained and helpless as tentacles caressed over his bare skin before sinking into his body, filling him until he was mewling in agonising ecstasy. It helped reinforce Nines’ plans and when he was finally ready, he found himself looking forward to it all. There was no denying it, while it was all, in theory, for Gavin, Nines was just as into it too.

The day arranged to take delivery of their newest addition to their bedroom activities, Gavin was conveniently at work. It gave Nines the chance to prepare and he started by rearranging the living room. The couch was pushed to the edge of the room, along with the TV and coffee table; they were piled against the bookshelves until the room was barren. The hardwood floor needed a quick clean to gather up any dust and dirt as there was a distinct possibility of Gavin ending up on the floor, fucked quite literally senseless to the point where he wouldn’t remember how to sit, let alone walk. It was a pleasant image and Nines smirked to himself as he cleaned. Once done, he pulled the armchair from other wall and set it up where the TV had been, facing the mirror on the other side of the room. Sitting in it would give hum full view of the centre of the room with nothing distracting him from what he planned. The last thing he needed to do was pull the machine he’d ordered into position, almost in the centre of the room and give it a test run.

Testing it went better than expected; Nines could maintain a connection with the device from the armchair and control it to his heart’s content. He could pumps lubricant through the tentacles at the pace he wanted, engage the ovipositor’s function when he desired and could even make the tentacles dance the Macarena if the mood took. Perhaps he’d spare Gavin from that last horror until they were recovered and needed a laugh. But it looked like he was set, all that was missing was Gavin, and he was going to be home in a few short hours. In the meantime, Nines checked over the lubricant reserves, the eggs he’d specially engineered for their session, giving special attention to the third one that had a thinner membrane and was filled with a thick fluid. Everything was good to go and Nines settled in the armchair, blankets, water and snacks hidden behind his seat and waited for Gavin to get home.

At long last the sound of keys in the door filtered through the house. Nines closed his eyes and ignored the open connection with the machine in favour of listening to Gavin discard his keys, kick his shoes off and holler.

“I’m home!”

“In the living room,” Nines called back just loud enough for Gavin to hear. Footsteps approached and Nines prepared the machine. The door opened and Nines watched as Gavin’s eyes went wide, taking in the change of furnishings. His eyes landed on the machine and widened at the sight of an array of tentacles idly wafting in the air.

“Oh fuck me,” his voice was hoarse and his gaze flickered between Nines and the tentacles.

“That’s the plan.”

Without warning, the tentacles reached from their cradle and wrapped around Gavin who gave a surprised shout as he was hoisted into the air. Nines smiled, relished in the feedback the tentacles gave him about the flex of Gavin’s muscles under his clothes, the roughness of the material and also, a delicious thrum of life that hammered away beneath Gavin’s skin. It was a matter of a few thoughts and commands to make the tentacles strip Gavin of his clothes. While the temptation to have them folded into a neat pile was great, Nines was just as impatient to feel Gavin through the interface. It was a pleasant side effect he hadn’t counted on. To have such control over the machine meant a larger dataset of feedback so Nines could enjoy Gavin just as much as if he were under him on the bed.

It started off fairly tame, easing Gavin into the idea of the tentacles being an extension of Nines. Not that he needed much gentleness if his panting and straining into each caress was anything to go by. Still, Nines wanted to take his time, find the limits of the tentacles and Gavin slowly. He let one of the thinner tendrils creep up Gavin’s chest, brush over his nipples lightly enough to have him arching into the touch.

“It’s rather amazing, isn’t it? The wonders of technology.” Nines observed and willed a tentacle to rear up to Gavin’s left and dart around his neck before the tip came to a rest on his lips. There was no need for encouragement as Gavin obediently opened his mouth and let the tentacle settle heavy on his tongue.

Nines’ eyes slipped shut at that, the warmth of Gavin’s mouth, the slightly rough texture of his tongue came across the connection with crystal clarity. Almost without conscious thought, Nines encouraged the tentacle to lazily fuck into Gavin’s mouth and he squirmed when the tentacle hit the back of his throat.

“You’re doing so well,” Nines purred and did his best to look unaffected as he sat in the armchair like it was his personal throne. His back was stiff, hands on his knees and eyes fixed on the way Gavin’s mouth stretched around the tentacle. With a thought, it tightened a little around Gavin’s throat, not in any way dangerous, just a reminder that Gavin as helpless. It had the desired effect, eyes fluttered shut, Gavin’s head tipped back and his muscles relaxed in the other tentacles’ hold.

That changed quick enough though, when Nines allowed another tentacle to slither up his leg, the ones holding him pulled him until he was spread wide and the latest arrival rubbed over his balls before dipping behind them, leaving a shiny wet trail in its wake. Nines could feel Gavin under the tip of the tentacle, the way his skin pulled tight into goose bumps in anticipation of what was to come. The anticipation was making them both forget to breathe and Nines finally allowed the tentacle to begin a treacherously slow press in. He could feel Gavin tense in the other tentacles, his mouth falling slack around the one in his mouth as his body both fought the intrusion and itself to allow it in. Lubricant dripped onto the floor as Nines willed more of it to secrete out of the one breaching Gavin, slithering deeper, not quite letting him adjust before giving him more.

Huffs of breath forced their way out of Gavin’s mouth around the tentacle, his eyes were squeezed shut but everything about him screamed pleasure rather than distress. Feeling generous, Nines stopped the tentacle when the tip reached his prostate and allowed them a moment before curving the tip mercilessly against the bundle of nerves. If he’d thought Gavin had squirmed before, it was nothing in comparison to the way his body arched in the air, back bending back, arms pulled hard against the tentacles that kept him helplessly spread open. Nines let the tip lick back and forth over his prostate, admiring the line of Gavin’s neck before pushing the tentacle in his mouth deeper too. He could see Gavin’s cock straining, tip already beaded up with precum, so much quicker than usual and it gave him another idea.

The slimmest of tentacles emerged from the cradle without Gavin’s knowledge. It slithered through the air until it wrapped firmly around Gavin’s cock in lieu of a ring. That wasn’t enough though, Nines wanted to give Gavin everything he’d seen online and allowed the tentacle to trace the vein up the underside of his cock. It too began to ooze a trail of lube, slipping closer to the precum Nines had spied earlier. Easing off teasing Gavin’s prostate, Nines allowed him a moment to breathe and glance down at his own cock, watch the way the tentacle slipped over the head, spreading lube before lining up. Gavin had a second to whine as realisation hit him before the tendril was slowly teasing his slit open and forcing its way in.

They had played around with sounds before; Nines knew where Gavin’s limits lay. The feedback from the tentacle also helped, gave him a while new appreciation for the way Gavin’s body gave way to his. The tendril slipped deeper into Gavin who swallowed compulsively around the tentacle in his mouth and Nines shuddered. Gavin was all around him, he could feel him wrapped around the various tentacles, warm and alive in a way Nines had never considered before. While Nines’ plans had involved a lot more talking, telling Gavin how wonderful he looked, spread open and ready to be bred, words eluded Nines. All his processing powers were focused on the tentacles and the feedback. His posture had slackened in the armchair, shoulder sagged forward and his fingers traced over the port in the crook of his elbow without his knowledge. It was a something he and Gavin had discovered together, a particularly sensitive spot that could overload Nines’ sensors in the most wonderful of ways.

Certain that Gavin couldn’t cum just yet, Nines returned his focus onto the tentacle that had been toying with Gavin’s prostate. It was about the thickness of three fingers, something Gavin could easily take when they spent a night together. With a thought, the tentacle swelled, stretched Gavin until he cried out, thighs shaking under the sudden stretch. The tentacle began its undulating path again, pulling out before rocking back into him. Those tentacles which held Gavin aloft turned him a little so Nines could get a clear view of his rim stretched and puffy in the mirror. It gave Nines an idea and the tentacles spun to make Gavin face it, give him a view of just what Nines could see.

To Gavin’s eyes, it looked like another tentacle was wrapping its way around his thigh, curling loosely around him, leaving a wet trail behind. However, Nines knew it wasn’t just a tentacle but he wasn’t going to spoil the surprise just yet. Fine tremors shook Gavin’s body as the one that had been fucking lazily into him slipped out and Nines grinned at how his hole struggled to close up. It was perfect for the next stage of his plan and the tentacle around Gavin’s thigh took up the place of the one that was retreating back into the shell.

The new tentacle was softer, less insist on pushing deep into Gavin, happy to merely rest just past his lax muscles. Gavin seemed to relax into it, sighing in content happiness as he was filled, squirming only a little when the tendril in his dick twitched a little, pushing him wider open. His breather only lasted a minute as a bulge started travelling up the tentacle wrapped around his thigh. That’s when he began to struggle, as realisation seeped into his mind about what the bulge could mean. There was no stopping it though; one bulge was followed by another. Soon there were five of them all steadily moving up until the first one was pressing against his hole. It forced him open, pressed into him even as he tried to resist. The tentacles that held him in the air kept his thrashing to a minimum, not that it did any good. The tentacles twisted with him, Nines even gave the ovipositor a little shove to jolt it deeper into his body. Gavin whined, drool trickled down his chin around the tentacle that still kept his jaw open. His whole body was tense as the first egg’s widest point stretched him before sinking in with a suddenness that had him crying out. There was no time to breathe through it, the next egg was pressing into him, a small amount of lubricant which kept the eggs separate in the ovipositor flooded him. It was warm; Nines had made sure to heat up the lube and the eggs a little before letting them out into the tentacle.

He watched as Gavin’s eyes slipped shut, head tipped back as the second egg forced its way in.

“Eyes on the mirror,” Nines ordered, voice strained and filled with static. “I want you to watch as you’re bred, filled up until your belly is tight. You’re my little breeding bitch.”

The tentacle in Gavin’s mouth slithered out and he gasped harshly for breaths, eyes never leaving Nines’ in the mirror.

“Please. Fuck me,” he begged, mouth falling open as the second egg and a gush of lubricant filled him. The third egg pressed in a little easier as its soft shell found less resistance and Gavin whimpered as the two eggs stretched him so quickly in such a short amount of time. True to Nines’ words, his stomach was already pushed out a little and a tentacle stroked over the bulge.

“Two more,” Nines growled and Gavin shuddered.

“No more, please.” His pleas fell on deaf ears as the next egg was already stretching him, making him cry out as his cock twitched but the tendril wrapped around it and stuffed in him prevent him from doing much other than ride dangerously close to climax.

“You can take it, I promise.”

The fourth egg was a little larger and Nines teased Gavin, holding it just shy of its widest point until he was gasping, muscles flexing under the tentacles as he strained to reach for his cock and get off. With a smirk, Nines let the tentacle shove into Gavin, pushing the eggs deeper into him and the fifth one pressed against his hole and in without giving him a chance to breath. The strangled shout was everything Nines had hoped for and he delighted in the way Gavin pulsed around the tentacles through his climax. His seed trickled out around the tendril still in his cock and Nines let him hang there for a moment, shivering with aftershocks.

“You okay?” Nines managed to ask. He’d slipped down in the armchair, legs splayed and hair a tangled mess from where he’d run a hand through is repeatedly. The panel on his arm was open and he rubbed at the sensitive ports, wires and sensors in there.

“Fuck,” Gavin laughed a little as the tentacles turned him. His stomach was distended, and as he was lowered towards the ground, his arm could curl against it. “Fuck,” he repeated.

Slowly, the tentacles released his limbs as he lay on the ground. The tendril from his dick slipped out and was followed by a spurt of cum but Gavin’s dick stayed hard and he moaned. Finally, the ovipositor pulled out of his hole and a rush of lubricant gushed out of his lax hole. Lazily, Gavin fisted his cock and hummed, his hole clenched over nothing and Nines half staggered until he could drop to his knees next to Gavin was watch. The glimmer of an egg was just about visible.

“You going to give the eggs back?” he asked, hands stroking over Gavin’s legs.

“Yeah,” Gavin rasped and his head thudded back onto the floor. Spreading his legs a little, Nines watched him take a breath before bearing down. The shiny surface of the egg bulged out, his hole a puffy ring around it. The contrast of colours made Nines’ systems sing. Gavin gasped when Nines traced a finger around it, the egg pulled back a little before being pushed again.

“You look for good, so full, all because of me.” Nines’ words were barely more than a whisper and he delighted in Gavin’s bitten off cry as the first egg forced its way out in a flood of lubricant. The floor was wet under them but neither of them cared. The second egg was fast approaching; Nines watched it before his eyes flickered up to Gavin’s face which was contorted in ecstasy. His hand was loose around his cock, occasionally pumping it, but more focused on the stretch of his hole around the egg. It popped out with a squelch and Nines smiled.

Gavin lay there, trying to catch his breath, a hand cupping the bulge of his stomach. He was unaware of Nines’ plans, the fact that the next egg wasn’t quite like the others. Settling back, Gavin took another breath and pushed. The egg was softer, a little more resistant to being pushed out and Gavin strained, his hand around his cock twitched.

“So beautiful,” Nines breathed, his hand joined Gavin’s on his stomach and lightly pushed down. The egg stretched his hole, was almost out when all pressure suddenly disappeared in a wet gush as the egg popped. The spurt of lubricant, along with the sudden drop of the two other eggs rubbing over his prostate had Gavin arching up, cum splattering over his chest. The spasms of his hole and his efforts to push the egg out urged the last two to follow in quick succession, stealing any breath he had left.

Hands on his cheeks and lips on his roused him from his stupor. A couple of fingers were tracing his hole, slipping in without any resistance as Nines panted above him. Gavin gripped his arm with a soft smile and dug his thumb in against the port. He moaned as Nines shuddered above him, processors finally overloading and he slumped into a soft reboot.

A minute later, Nines was back online, looking sheepish as his free hand brushed sweaty strands of hair from Gavin’s forehead.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered and kissed him gently again. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

True to his words, he only went as far as behind the armchair from where he pulled out a basket which he dragged back next to Gavin. The blanket was draped over him, a bottle of water was held to his lips. There would be time to tidy up and review the recording Nines took of their time together. But for now, he was content to cuddle up next to Gavin and make sure they were both okay.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, tumblr is @connorssock and twitter is vaderina1


End file.
